Mario/SNS' version
While this version of the red-clad plumber has sprites based off of ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl, it doesn't have a traditional Smash Bros. style. This Mario has been designed to rebel against his bottom-tier placement in said game, but you'd be mistaken if you think that's a good thing, because he has a cheap moveset and a very strong A.I.'' ) |Image = File:MarioSNS.png 120px |Creator = SNS |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Mario has a 3-button layout akin to many Marvel vs. Capcom 3 styled characters, but with no one button launcher (which is done like most traditional Marvel vs. Capcom characters.Instead, its launcher is performed with Down and Forward at once, followed with B). It uses , and , and has a breadth of abilities that other Mario versions don't have, such as a parry ability, a wall jump, an Alpha Counter and can airdash. What is probably the biggest strength of this character is its combobility, mostly from Using the aireal A and B moves as a follow-up from a vertically launching attack, however, A should only be used right after jumping since it is not spammable and makes him really easy to punish if not used then, while B should be spammed after every A input. Down,forward,down,forward,A/B/C could also be used to finish this combo,and is a rather safe option,as well as it makes a great zoning and anti-air attack, though it renders Mario helpless after each use until he strikes ground, as well as getting predictable pretty quickly if spammed, so it should be used if the opponent is caught off-guard in certain occasions or to end combos. Fireball makes a great gimping tool to stop approaches and start with one of his own, as well as a zoning tool to put pressure on the opponent in a small game of keep-away. The trick should never be used, as its HitDef is coded to have nearly no knockback, sends Mario in a bad position, and renders him helpless, resulting in an extremely dangerous move to use competitively. Forward B is a good tool in his kit as well,as it being one of his only moves that knocks down characters,and reliably starts his spacing game due to how much knockback it has. Supermove is a fast, strong and unpunishable hyper that renders opponents vulnerable to any attack Mario sends at them afterwards, making it a good starter for his scary combo game. The character's A.I looks harder than it really is, as it's a very exploitable one. One reason for this is how often it blocks projectiles. Instead of attempting to use it's wall jump to get in and shut down the line of projectiles, the A.I just sits in its blocking animation, making it easily defeated to camping, infinite priority moves, grabs, and unblockable moves. Second,the second that the A.I can react when it has 3000 or more power,it will use Mario Final,causing it to miss or become seriously punished to strong projectiles, moves with invincibility, or multi-hit moves that it tried to perform Mario Final in the middle of getting hit, and usually wasting a lot of power in the process. It also always counters OOB (out of block) with Upper, which, while is a safe option, it overuses that OOB option, making it extremely predictable in the process. As a summary for its A.I, casual players may struggle with beating it while being very easily exploited and defeated by more expert players. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' / / | | }} / / || }} / / || }} / / || }} / / || }} 'Hypers' + / + / + | Uses 1000 power| }} + / + / + |Uses 1000 Power| }} + / + / + | Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos 4 Bowser's vs 4 Mario's MUGEN Battle!!! Mugen SSBB Mario Bros vs SMW Fighting Mario Bros Edits Category:Character versions Category:Three-button Characters Category:Low-res Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters made by SNS Category:Cheap Characters Category:Characters with Parrying Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters that can Wall Jump